


Together

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke catches Han expressing himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Han lay with his back propped up against several pillows. He smiled to himself, humming as he reached down to toy with Luke’s hair. The Jedi had fallen fast asleep, his head resting on Han’s chest just above his heart.

“You’re a sweet little thing,” Han murmured, bowing his head. He let his lips brush against the top of Luke’s head and he smiled as he turned it into a proper kiss.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Luke murmured.

Han frowned, pushing him back a little. “You were pretending,” he accused.

“I’m a light sleeper,” Luke countered with a shake of his head. He opened his eyes to look at him drowsily, winking at him as he swayed a little. “Why? Are you mad that I heard you?” he asked.

“A little.”

He laughed, shaking his head as he kissed Han on the lips. “Why?” he asked, “Han, we just had sex,” he reminded him.

“Yeah, well...” Han blushed a little but fell silent, taking hold of Luke and hugging him close to his chest once more. “Sneaky little Jedi...” he murmured.


End file.
